Always Watches
by xXDeathNote.Forever.Xx
Summary: It was my cousin and I that night in the forest. We were proving to our friends at school that a 'Slender Man' does not live in the forest and take kids away. We were trying to prove to them all that such a thing couldn't be. And it was I, who ran away. I'm next, he tells me every time. He watches me. Always. Always watching. No eyes. ONE-SHOT


**Disclaimer: Slenderman does not belong to me in any way. He belongs to his rightful creator Victor Surge. The beautiful picture, being used for my cover, also doesn't belong to me. [ I wish I knew who drew the art... ] However; the three OC's present in this one-shot belong to both my cousin and I.  
**

**Chapter One: Always Watches. No Eyes.**

* * *

He watches me.

I can't eat. I can't be alone. I can't sleep with the lights off. I cannot be by the window - I cannot live with him _always watching me_. I can't even blink without having to see him once in the day, and countless other times in the dark.

He watches me.

He wants me next.

He took my cousin. And now he's after me.

What happened that night? What happened that night in the forest?

It was my cousin and I that night in the forest. We were proving to our friends at school that a 'Slender Man' does not live in the forest and take kids away. We were trying to prove to them all that such a thing couldn't be.

A man with arms by the dozen? Who would believe that at first glance?

It was my cousin and I who hopped that rusty fence that night, with a single flashlight, in her hand, and a video camera in my own. We were snicking and mocking our friends for being so scared of a scary story told to the naughty kids who disobeyed their mother or father. We didn't believe in such a being that could teleport from one place to another. We didn't believe this being could wear a suit and appear as though it were human, and lure tiny, naive children to their deaths. We _refused_ to believe this "man" had no face. That his arms brushed the dirt roads, and that he could only speak through the mind of one - with a voice as soothing as a mother's cooing.

I can still feel his eyes on me.

_What eyes? _

I can feel him! I can feel him, here!

He took my cousin! He took her! He destroyed her! He fucking mauled her onto a tree, three months after she "disappeared". The motherfucker, and _no one_ believe me!

It was my cousin and I, who called for the Alder King. It was us, who mockingly - provoked - the suited beast. We were laughing that night because he did not appear right away. But he did come. He came as our laughing was toppled over with whistling trees. The air became chilly so suddenly, and the video camera in my hand started to become a static mess. I hit the recording device in hopes of it returning to it's normal state, but it only worsened, as we continued to walk forwards, with arms linked.

" The camera isn't working? " I remember my cousin asking me. I remember shaking my head and muttering a curse under my breath, as the screen was nothing _but_ static. " Weird, you got it recently, didn't you? " A spine-tingling presence loomed over us both, and my cousin was actually _afraid_ to check for the source of the intimidating presence.

The bastard's still watching me. He's watching me. He wants me to go outside. I can see him gesture with his one tendril to go outside and play a little game of 'hide 'n' seek' with him.

I can hear his voice reverberating through my head, echoing. A hauntingly sweet voice.

It was my cousin and I, who dared to look high above us, where the dark presence came from. It me who screamed and got my cousin running alongside me. His tendrils were all over the place, in it's attempts at our ankles and arms. He wasn't even walking; he was fucking hovering. But we ran, we ran so much that night, my throat began to sting with the cold air of the night so cruel.

But it was my cousin who Alder King decided on. He decided to grab the oldest by her ankle and had her tumbling. It was my cousin who told me to run. It my cousin who told me her ankle was sprained and that she couldn't run. It was my cousin who was crying like a child that night.

**"** _**Run. **_**"** He too told me to leave. And I, just as cruel as the man who killed for pleasure, disappeared. I ran that night with the video camera clutched tightly into my chest.

And it was I, who's scream overlapped that of my cousin's that night, calling for my mother and father. I called for my aunt and uncle, who conveniently lived right next door to us, during those times.

They came running and how panicked they looked to see me so scared. To see me trembling and crying, pointing to the forest and pulling for my father to enter that said forest.

I tried to tell them of the Alder King who took Ariana. I tried, but they didn't listen to me.

They told me the Alder King was something parents told their children - so they wouldn't misbehave.

I was grounded because I was a 'bad girl' for sneaking out with Ariana, so late at night. It was a school night, that night.

And now it is I who Alder King watches. It's my turn, he tells me every time.

It was my cousin who died ten years ago that night.

But it was I, who was cruel enough to leave her behind. How broken she must've felt, to have been betrayed by the one family member she held so dear, next to her parents.

I'm so sorry.

He's been watching me for ten years after her. I am fifteen now.

_**" What a beautiful little sister you have, Caroline. "**_

' _Touch her and I'll fucking destroy you. _'

_**" I wish to not harm the child. But would she ever wish to accompany me on a walk in the forest? "**_

' _Never. I'll make sure she never meets you. _'

I lied. It is not I who he's watching now, but my darling little baby sister, who was born, just a tiny month ago. He's always watching her. He watches her with no eyes, and she cries feeling his presence - hearing his voice - soothes her, however.

I'm so scared, but I must protect my sister with my dear life.

Because it must be I, who he can only watch. It will be I, who he can only kill.

I will not let my sister die in my place. I will not let such a thing happen to her.

But I'm so scared.

He watches her. He watches. Always. Always watching her. No eyes.

* * *

**After finishing this one-shot, I got a sudden idea for a sequel. But I'm not 100% sure that I'm ever going to write it. If school will actually provide me enough spare time to do it, then I most likely will. **

**Hope you guys liked this SlenderMan fanfic! Tell me what you thought of it! :D**

* * *

**Thank you for your time. C:**


End file.
